AMR-16
The AMR-16 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AMR-16 is one of the last two weapons to be unlocked in the base game, the other being the Mosconi 12G. It has high damage for a fully automatic weapon accompanied by a high rate of fire. However, its stability and accuracy suffer during fully automatic fire and it has low total ammo. As a result, it is very good at high sustained damage at close range, but short bursts or single shots are needed for anything beyond that. Its recoil tends to pull the gun more to the sides rather than up, even after mods are equipped in order to increase its stability. A highly modified AMR-16 with stability enhancing modifications and a clear sight is one of the most versatile and effective automatic weapons for high-level heists, being able to down even special units in only two or three head shots on Overkill difficulty. Modifications can reduce recoil to almost zero and increase damage to above that of an unmodified AK.762. Its good reload speed and capacity with a magazine mod also make it effective at clearing waves and guarding a point of interest. A high-level Enforcer with ammo bags and Fully Loaded can almost hold his own in an assault if positioned well. As such, it is a popular weapon among high-level players. The main downside of the AMR-16 is how quickly it depletes ammunition. Compared to many other weapons, it will burn through ammo bags much more quickly with only magazines at standard capacity. If you are stunned by a Taser, you will deplete your ammo reserve in seconds. It is important to manage ammo carefully, especially on hold out heists, like Watchdogs or Day 1 of Rats. Tips *Modifying it with Long Barrel, Auto Fire, Tactical Handguard, Pro Grip, a sight of your choice, and Exotique gives it an impressive damage of and a stability of , which can be further improved with a barrel extension. This makes it one of the only weapons suitable for Death Wish and the overall best assault rifle configuration one can get without having Gage Mod Courier. *Modifying it with Long Barrel, Single Fire and Pro Grip makes it one of the most accurate rifles available with decent damage. Investing in the Sharpshooter skill in the Technician skill tree will bring the maximum possible accuracy on the AMR-16 to . *Like the Eagle Heavy, the AMR-16 makes an effective counter to special units thanks to its potential damage, rate of fire, accuracy, and stability. It can easily take down Cloakers and Tasers with a single three to four round burst at mid-range, and a series of rapid bursts can be used to tear through Bulldozers. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Upper Receiver Trivia *The AMR-16 is based on the M16A4 R0901. *Its inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section show it with the Milspec Mag instead of its default Vintage Mag. *The model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the AMR-16. The AR-15 is the civillian legal semi-automatic version of the M16 and the M4 carbine. This may imply that the rifle was originally semi-automatic before being illegitimately modified to full-auto. Gallery 2013-11-03_00006.jpg|A preview of the AMR-16. 2013-11-03_00008.jpg|AMR-16 with 5 mods equipped. (Blast from the Past Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Tactical Mag., Milspec Scope and Exotique Receiver) amr16_fully_moded .jpg|AMR-16 with 8 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Mag., Surgeon Sight and Exotique Receiver) Category:PAYDAY 2